1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is a cross-linked gel modeling composition that is cohesively strong but pliable and ductile and in particular results from the addition of wood flour to a water based gel using cross-linkable guar gum or polygalactomannan as the gellant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following is a list of patents which have issued in this area:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,851 to Wright relates to a process for making putty-like elastic composition comprising a dimethyl silicone.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,815 to Christy relates to a moldable plastic product comprising polystyrene or copolymers of polystyrene. The invention relates to a useful amusement product for polystyrene which can be molded, shaped and has adhesive properties and can be made to glow in the dark.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,280 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,790 to Dean et al, relate to a non-toxic composition comprising various components including a bounding putty possessing unusual properties, particularly the ability to glow in the dark after exposure to a light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,485 to Fichera relates to a moldable aqueous plastic mass of polyethylene oxide, fumed silica and polyglycol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,461 to Muller relates to borated polysaccharide absorbents and absorbent products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,328 to Moity relates to a well servicing fluid additive and discloses a fluid, pourable well servicing fluid additive comprising a water-soluble polymer, an alkaline earth metal base, and a fibrous material suspended in an oleaginous liquid with a gellant and, optionally, a dispersant therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,481 to Harris, Jr. relates to extension of gelation time of crosslinked polygalactomannans.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,491 to Kanematu et al relates to stable gel composition containing a carboxymethyl cellulose salt and a process for the preparation of them.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,976 to Amano et al relates to modeling material composition comprising a synthetic resin, a wooden powder, and an oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,849 to Harris, Jr. relates to waterproof ammonium nitrate fuel oil explosives.